Las concecuencias de mis actos
by Hmy
Summary: la vida es una cadena, cada paso que damos tiene un motivo y una concecuencia, cada cosa que hacemos lleva a otra, en diferentes ocaciones las cocecuencias tienden hacer malas, pero no en todas.Eso llevara a ginny a ver desde otro punto. lean por fissss
1. Chapter 1

Las consecuencias de mis actos

Blanca como la nieve, pasó por su nariz dándole una pequeña sensación de ardor, era la segunda vez en tres semanas.

Destructora viajo por su organismo, llegando a su cerebro en pocos segundos. Dilato su pupila hasta el punto máximo, solo para que viera mas allá de lo que nadie ve, sin la ayuda de esa sustancia.

Estaba confundida; cansada de esos vestidos enormes, pesados y con corceles que cortaban la poca respiración que le daban sus parientes. Cansada de la hipócrita cortesía, de la sumisión de la mujer, de los refinados modales, del dinero, de todo lo que envolvía la realeza, asfixiante.

Se recargo en la pared, dejándose llevar, sintiendo lo liviano que se hacia su cuerpo, poco a poco.

El pasillo era completamente oscuro, pero a pesar de esto ella vio pequeños rayos de colores que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Escuchaba más lejos las voces felices, de las ingenuas damiselas que embelesadas, reían de los estúpidos comentarios de los hombres que la cortejaban. Creyéndoles falsedades, solo para que los dejaran probar, un poco, de esos virginales cuerpos.

Bajo lentamente los escalones, viendo cada peldaño que pisaba, entreteniéndola y ensimismándola. Salió de la estancia, delante de las indiferente personas que momentos antes la buscaban y que desistieron, poco después, porque no era su deseo encontrarla.

Llego con paso suave al borde de un pequeño lago que se encontraba en sus propiedades, se sentó en la húmeda grama. Observada desde lejos por un joven que compartía pensamientos con ella, sobre aquella ridícula reunión, pero que a diferencia, su única opción fue salir del ambiente a tomar aire fresco.

Noto su actitud extraña, vio que, acostada completamente, se desabrochaba su vestido, para inmediatamente quitárselo. Luego como fuera de si, tomo sus zapatos y los lanzo lejos, dentro del lago. Prosiguió con su corcel, también lanzado a un lado de ella, que estaba ya de pie. No podía negar, que aparte de incoherente la escena, era también exótica y sensual. En esos días no se veía a una mujer desnudándose a la luz de la luna, tomando en cuenta que en aquellos momentos había mujeres que no eran precisamente damas y lo sabían.

Solo le quedaba un claro camisón, que era su ropa interior; la subió dejando ver sus panties que sostenía un liguero, desabrochado por ella para poder bajar sus medias; lo hizo lentamente, como si supiera que el chico estaba allí y lo quería seducir. Pero en realidad lo hacia de esa forma porque estaba concentrándose en hacerlo "bien".

Por ultimo, haciendo que el rubio se inquietara, se despojo de su pequeña ropita interior, dejando su blanco cuerpo al descubierto entre aquel frió. Pero por supuesto ella en aquel momento no estaba capacitada para sentir frió, calor, dolor, etc. La joven Ginny era solo ella, solo aire, parte de aquella naturaleza.

Abrió sus brazos de par en par y dio algunas vueltas sobre si, sintiéndose mucho más liviana que antes. Luego de parar comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, poniendo delicadamente un pie delante del otro sin apuros.

Freno la marcha un poco, al tocar con la punta de sus pies la humedad glacial, del agua, pero pronto continuo.

El casi alvino hombre la veía, con el seño fruncido y sus grisáceos ojos, ir hundiéndose en la profundidad. No podía creerlo, no podía aceptar que una persona, (que para él) estaba en sus cabales, se sumergiera en esas aguas sin ningún problema. Draco se quedo estático, solo observando como un tonto.

Ginny al llegarle el agua a su boca, decide sumergirse de una vez y no salir más, pensaba que se convertiría en sirena y viviría allí para siempre. Por eso debía esperar debajo del agua sin poder respirar.

Él estaba completamente sorprendido, pero eso no lo desconcentro de percibir el peligro de la situación, su preocupación empezaba a florecer. Ella no salía, y Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo debía esperar. Paso un minuto, un minuto y medio. Se quito sus botas y calcetines, luego con desesperación tiro su abrigo y corrió hacia el agua.

Ginny de lo contrario, bajo el agua, "esperando"; sintiendo ya la falta de oxigeno, el mareo, impresionantemente, no sentía desesperación por salir. Ya su cuerpo no resistió mas y desmallada se hundía.

Como un rayo en el cielo, Draco cortó el agua y tomando su delgada cintura con un brazo la llevo a la superficie, su altura le permitió caminar cierta parte del trayecto dentro del agua y con Ginny en ambos brazos inconsciente, fue allí donde se fijo en su larga cabellera roja. Diviso a un montón de personas que salían alarmadas al patio, no supo como se enteraron con tanta rapidez, pero eso no era de importancia en ese momento.

Coloco el cuerpo en el césped delicadamente, y sin importar su estado de desnudes, hizo los primeros auxilios necesarios. Ella escupió la poco agua que ingirió, pero sin despertar.

Los padres de Ginny se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, para terminar de auxiliarlos; ambos tan pelirrojos como ella. Arthur, el padre, se quito su abrigo para protegerla de las miradas impuras de algunos y curiosas de otros. Molly, la madre, de su parte guió al rubio adentro para que pudiera calentar su sangre.

Después de terminar abruptamente la fiesta, pasada, en la casa de los Weasley, se dieron las mejores atenciones a la, casi, suicida Ginevra. Luego del desayuno intento mantenerse en pie, dando algunas vuelta dentro de su misma habitación para recuperar las fuerzas. Disfruto de la vista de un alto ventanal. Pero vio una hermosa carroza que se acercaba a sus terrenos. Destruyendo la poca felicidad que estaba recibiendo, al saber a quien pertenecía. Escucho la puerta abrirse tras ella y la voz exaltada de su madre.

Mi amor, ya has visto quien ha venido para visitarte.

Si, madre.

Enhorabuena, ¿no te parece? – hablaba muy rápido sin esperar replicas- yo se que Harry va a lograr en ti la mejora – se acerco a darle un beso y tuvo que inclinarse en las puntas de sus pies, porque ella era bastante mas alta. Ginny se recostó nuevamente para darle la bienvenida a su desdicha.

Se abrió la puerta, dando paso a una arrogante e hipócrita figura de nombre Harry Potter, hijo de grandes monarcas ingleses.

Mírala, joven Harry, la pobre esta tan débil y confundida. Te ruego que la mejores, con ese poder mágico que pueden tener los prometidos- a ella le molestaba la estúpida actitud de su madre, llenando el ego de "eso" que para ella no valía nada.

Encantado de cumplir su petición, ahora déjenos solos – ordeno el chico. Vio salir a la progenitora. Miró con una sonrisa irónica a Ginny, la cual ella respondió volteando la cara y rompiendo el campo visual.

Se acerco e inclinándose sobre ella beso sus labios que no respondieron al gesto. Rió nuevamente viéndola aun; se sentó en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se mantuvo en silencio unos largos e incómodos minutos, como analizándola.

No te agrada mi visita, ¿verdad? – comenzó diciendo Harry tranquilamente.

No eres hombre que hace preguntas tontas, cuando la respuesta esta a la vista.

Te aseguro que no te conviene tratarme tan groseramente, vas a pertenecerme. Ha ver, Ginny linda, cuéntame que te paso a noche, lo puedes hacer…..a claro, "la respuesta esta a la vista", como vas a decirme algo con respecto a eso, si tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de como llegaste a tu habitación. Volviste a utilizarla o me equivoco – lo miro con profundo odio.

Ya sabes que tú me introdujiste en esto. Me estas destruyendo.- lo acuso - No estas consiente de cuanto te odio, este sentimiento es tan profundo en mí, que temo de convertirme en alguien cruel. Pero que mas puedo sentir por un inmundo ser.

Yo no te obligue, no tengo la culpa que seas una estúpida mujer débil e infeliz, que no pudo resistir la tentación. Yo lo hago por que quiero, pero no estoy como tú cargándole la culpa a alguien de mis actos, acéptalo.

Harry Potter, criticando la infelicidad de los demás, si el honorable señor nació para la tristeza y la soledad. Para no ser nadie prospero y estar lleno de inmundicia. Le aseguro a su "alteza" que no va a darme clases de algo que conozco y que inconscientemente me a dado un ejemplo vivo, esculpido de carne y hueso.- con mucha ironía lo dijo.

Él se elevo en todo su altura y levanto su mano gesticulando una bofetada que no le propino a la mujer.

No eres nada. Cuando nos casemos te voy hacer la vida tan miserable que vas a regresar al maldito lago y no vas a salir mas nunca. Querrás salir de la tortura que te espera.

Pues si te sirve de algo, ya me estas haciendo miserable con solo verte – esto ultimo lo grito, porque Harry salió, azotando la puerta. A la pelirroja solo le quedo llorar de desconsuelo por vivir en ese terrible infierno.

Harry no la golpeo, como en otras ocasiones, pero ese día no se salvaba de un buen golpe. Casi inmediatamente después de irse, el prometido de Ginny; escucho voces alteradas fuera de su habitación. También percibió unas fuertes pisadas que subían las escalinatas y se acercaban con rapidez, fue entonces cuando supo que sucedería. Sintió un fuerte temor, des controlador. Bajo de su cama y corrió hacia un rincón, echándose en el suelo y metiendo su cara entre sus piernas que estaban flexionadas hacia su pecho, sabia que no detendría nada, pero era su única manera de refugiarse.

Escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta al ser abierta con rudeza, apareciendo seguidamente la alta silueta de su padre. Se acerco a ella y levantándola por un brazo del suelo, le golpeo la cara provocando que ella cayera, y se quedara hay tirada como una muñeca que ya no querían. Arthur era un hombre severo, aunque su apariencia amable no lo hiciera lucir de esa manera, pero no era la primera vez que Ginny recibía ese tipo de maltratos de parte de él.

Arthur contrólate, te lo imploro – decía su dramática madre.

Cállate, no quiero que me hables ni la defiendas. El peor error que tuviste, es haberme dado una hija hembra. Ginevra, me has causado la peor deshonra de mi vida, me has diseccionado. Primero me haces que me rebaje ante mis invitados, pidiéndoles disculpas, por tu desfachatez, al meterte desnuda al lago sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin tomar en cuenta la manera en que te hemos criado. Y luego despides al joven Harry, groseramente, sin pensar en las secuelas que pudiera traer esto, entre ambos reinos, y para darle un toque final a todo nuevamente me tengo que estar rebajando por ti, para pedir disculpas al muchacho idiota. – respiraba agitado – no te quiero en mi presencia, estoy tan molesto que mi mente se inundan de malos deseos hacia ti. Cuando recapacites y algún día te des cuenta de quien eres y de donde vienes, me pides disculpa, por todo lo malo que has cometido. – salió sin esperar ninguna reacción de parte de los presente. Molly se acerco a su hija, para levantarla del suelo, pero esta solo la rechazo.

Tu también eres culpable de todas mis desgracias, madre. Algún día me iré y no me verán más nunca, entonces allí cumpliré el deseo de ambos – la madre molesta por la altanería de la joven dijo…

Tal vez tengas razón, esperare ese día, y reafirmo lo que dice tu padre, cada palabra.

Lloro hasta más no poder, y aun más cuando vio su hermoso rostro marcado con un moretón, que la desfiguraba, sin tomar en cuenta las enormes ojeras que le causaron sus profundas lagrimas. En lo que restaba de días para terminar la semana, muchas jóvenes curiosas y que se hacían llamar intimas amigas, la visitaron con tan solo el motivo de que relatara todo lo sucedido, pero con el carácter que la caracterizaba las despidió. Entre esas estuvo una en específico que dolorosamente no podía mandar a retirar, era su prima más cercana, llamada Hermione.

La vio con su reluciente cabello que caía en rizos sobre su espalda, y kilos de maquillaje que cubría todos los defectos, que según ella, tenía. Era verdaderamente linda, pero esa era su única virtud. Claro en la familia ese prototipo de mujer era el ejemplo a seguir y el orgullo hecho mujer. La recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y luego se sentaron para tomar el té correspondiente a la tarde.

No puedo mentirte, querida prima, no puedo – decía con cara de niña consentida e inocente, confundiéndola – sinceramente vine a verte porque quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió el día de la fiesta.

No me gusta hablar de eso – en verdad, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Bueno para decir verdad, quiero que me cuentes sobre ese hermoso joven que te rescato – Ginny iba a preguntar cual joven, pero ella seguía hablando desenfrenadamente – ese que parecía a uno de esos príncipes azules que me imagino que deben aparecer en todos esos libros que tantos lees y desperdicias tu tiempo y juventud.

Y porque supones que "todos" mis libros son de príncipes azules y pierdo mi tiempo en ellos.

Porque sino, para que leerlos, para que tomarse la molestia en leer un libro que no te refleje el amor verdadero, la magia y todas esas cosas lindas – dijo con sus ojos brillosos de emoción. – y me refiero con "perder tu tiempo" es que allá a fuera a un mundo hecho para nosotras y miles de chicos que podemos disfrutar. – rió como si fuera muy tímida

Bueno me da pena por ti, pero te informo que la mayoría de mis libros no son sobre falsos hombres vestidos de azul, son sobre la realidad, Hermione. Sobre cosas de verdadera importancia. Solo te voy a decir que ni en esta época ni la que este por venir existirán hombres, de entregado amor y de valientes almas. En pocas palabras "perfectos".

Bueno no quiero escucharte cuando estas tan filosofa. Solo quiero que me digas de él, de su cabello tan rubio, de su altura, de todo lo hermoso que era – apoyo su rostro sobres sus manos. Esperando un cuento de hadas.

¿quien? – dijo Ginny ya asqueada.

Sobre el chico que te rescato tonta. Olvídalo Ginevra, porque no te maquillamos un poco para que te veas más reluciente y tal vez a si tu mente se despeje y me cuentes lo que tanto anhelo. – se coloco elegantemente de pie y aplaudió levemente para que entrara una mucama. Ginny pensó que con todo ese maquillaje su cerebro se atrofiaría, pero en aquel momento no tenía la voluntad de aponerse a las estupideces de la chica.

A si pasaron días y meses. Monótonos, levantándose cada mañana a esperar que mujeres a su disposición la vistieran, como si fuera inútil, esperar el baño de la tarde nuevamente rodeada de las misma mujeres. Seguido de las reuniones sociales que constantemente se hacían en su casa, invadiendo la privacidad de ella.

Las horribles visitas de Harry, que después de la discusión pasada, se comportaba como un ogro, y la trataba peor que nadie. En algunas ocasiones, la dejaba marcada con moretones en su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. Cuando tomo la iniciativa de disculparse con sus padres, ella les contó a su mamá todo lo que estaba pasando en su compromiso con el joven y le mostró todos los rastros de violencia que estaban en su cuerpo, pero Molly en vez de tomar su actitud dramática de casi todos los días, solo le indico que ese tipo de situaciones eran las que tenía que soportar las jóvenes para tener un buen marido y no quedar como solteronas. Y que ella tenía que tomar en cuenta lo necesario que era para su padre, su matrimonio con Harry, "no puedes ser desconsiderada con Arthur" fueron algunas de sus palabras de "consuelo" para la pelirroja. Eso fue un gran golpe para su alma, y después de tanto tiempo sin usar drogas, volvió a consumirlas, pero esta vez con la decisión de no dejarlas mas nunca, solo porque ella no quería vivir esa dura realidad.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo en condiciones inconsciente. Porque llegado su cumpleaños número 18, su padre le hizo el mejor regalo, y sin darse cuenta le construyo en una hermosa colina, al sur del palacio, una pequeña casa (a comparación del castillo de sus padres) que estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines, con tan solo una habitación que ocupaba todo el piso superior. En ella todos los hermosos vestidos que pudiera encontrar, y los mejores arreglos florales de rosas azules y blancas. También un salón enorme, para que recibir a los invitados que quisiera. Exquisitos adornos franceses. Y lo

mejor, en el patio trasero, estaba ocupado por un rió, artificial, con una cascada y más allá algunos animales que le daban el toque armónico. No hizo más que llorar de la felicidad, su deseo de estar lejos de todo el ambiente toxico de sus padres, se le había hecho realidad. Y sin el riesgo de que Harry supiera su paradero. Porque le había pedido a su padre que no le dijera la ubicación al chico, que ella cuando se decidiera si lo informaría.

Pasaron unos largos dos meses. Meses en donde su alma no podía estar más al compás con la vida, en donde su mente no podía estar mas sobria y consiente, todo el habiente era perfecto, mágico en todo su esplendor. La relación con su prometido no era la ideal, pero no le importaba, si lo podía solucionar yendo a su retiro en la colina.

De ese tiempo transcurrido, uno de esos meses, no quiso simplemente regresar a su casa, solo quería estar en ese espacio vital para ella, desconectada totalmente del reino al que pertenecía, llevando puesto lo que quisiera y haciendo las cosas sin ninguna restricción.

Pero un día, sentado en su balcón, con sus pies descalzos observaba al sol descender delante de ella, tan enorme como si estuviera solo a una poca distancia, majestuoso y casi totalmente anaranjado. Vio a lo lejos una gran cantidad de personas acercarse, rápidos todos montados en hermosos corceles escoltando a un carruaje que ya conocía. Su aura de tranquilidad y paz se partió como un espejo estrellado contra el piso. Obstinada se levanto, coloco sus zapatos en sus pies, bajaría a el encuentro, esta vez estaba totalmente decidida a echarlo de su templo.

Espero parada en la puerta, con distinción. Vio como la carroza se ubico al terminar las escaleras de entrada. Y de allí bajo Harry, hermoso e engreído.

vengo a llevarte conmigo – dijo sin más. Cortante.

Pues mis intensiones no están a gusto con lo que dices, no pretendo irme contigo, no se como llegaste, tal vez fue mi tedioso padre que te dijo donde estaba, pero no voy a permitir que dañes la poca paz que tengo.

Si, fue tu padre quien me lo dijo….

Era de suponerse – dijo interrumpiendo.

Pero porque la situación lo amerita, tu estas inocente de esto porque no has ido al castillo, para enterare de lo que esta sucediendo, estamos en guerra con otros reinos y el me envió aquí para rescatarte.

Si es verdad que mi padre esta en guerra, entonces que tienes tu que inmiscuirte en nuestro problemas. El sabrá solucionarlo.

Comprendo que no entiendas, porque eres mujer para saber algo sobre guerras, pero si bienes conmigo te aseguro que me voy a encargar de explicarte todo. – ella bajo las escaleras y poniéndose muy cerca de él, dijo….

No por ser mujer soy menos inteligente que un hombre, y menos aun me voy contigo. Más bien debería darte gusto, que si me llegase a pasar algo en esta batalla, te desharías de mí fácilmente.

No, no es como dices, tu serás mi esposa de cualquier manera, por lo tanto el único que tendrá derechos hacerte sufrí. No le voy a dejarle el gusto a otro. Y como supuse que esto pasaría (porque tengo que reconocer que no eres fácil de domar), ya vengo con otras maneras de convencerte. – Ginny trato de alejarse, pero tropezó con uno de los escalones, uno de los hombres que estaba cerca, la tomo como una pluma y la subió en la carroza a las fuerzas, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo fue en milésimas de segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo iban a gran velocidad.

Lo siento por esto. Pero el reino de tu padre esta dominado por los entes exteriores y él me pidió que fuera en tu búsquedas, para protegerte. Le debía este favor porque el ayudo a mi padre enviándole una de sus tropas, también estamos dominados, pero las intensiones de Arthur fueron buenas. – dijo con tranquilidad Potter.

Y pretendes salvarme llevándome para ¿que lugar? si tu también estas en problemas. Ahora si reconozco que no entiendo nada de esto. ¿Como esta papá?.

El estará bien, ahora preocupémonos por nosotros – dijo sentado aun lado de ella, tocando su cabello. Ginny lo odiaba más que nada en este mundo, ahora estaba siendo secuestrada por ese indecente. No le creía ni una palabra, no le encontraba una explicación lógica al problema, tampoco quería preguntar. Solo se encargo de pensar en una manera de escapar.

Pasaron algunas horas rodando sin parar, estaba hastiada, no soportaba más estar sentada, sus piernas ya empezaban a entumecerse al igual que sus glúteos. De pronto detuvieron la marcha, Harry bajo rápido del carruaje, para ver que sucedía. Ella, con indicaciones de que no bajara, no lograba ver nada desde la pequeña ventana. Pero pocos segundos después, escucho forcejeos, las voces de muchos hombres y los sonidos de las espadas al chocar unas con otras. Su corazón palpito con rapidez y supo que aquel momento era su oportunidad de irse, así que bajo y diviso mucho mejor, una batalla en pleno apogeo, entre hombres de contexturas fuertes y gran tamaño, que si la llegase abrazar enérgicamente la partirían en dos mitades exactas. Corrió para adentrarse en los bosques laterales a la carretera. Sabía que no se darían cuenta de su huida, porque todos estaban concentrados en la lucha.

Pero uno de ellos, que era el hombre que dirigía el bando contrario al de Harry, montado sobre su caballo, la vio correr y adentrarse más y más, pero sin perder la concentración.

Ginny sintió sus pies cansados, talvez no había corrido una gran distancia, pero con el peso de su enorme vestido y los zapatos que llevaba el agotamiento se hacia ver mas rápido. Giro su cabeza para divisar si alguien estaba tras ella, pero con eso solo causo que introdujera, hasta el tobillo su pie derecho, en un pozo de lodo, y cayera aparatosamente sobre aquel pastoso charco de barro. Fue espantoso, todo su ropaje blanco, ahora era asquerosamente marrón y pesaba toneladas. No tuvo otra opción que quitárselo y dejarlo allí tirado. Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora sentía frió con ese delgado camisón que le quedaba. Siguió caminando, hasta que se hizo oscuro.

Cansada y hambrienta, se sentó al pie de un árbol, desconocía que hacer, nunca fue una persona que paso un gran trabajo, todo lo tuvo, protección, alimentación, sus caprichos, etc. Quiso llorar pero no era el mejor momento para ello. Flexiono sus piernas y se recostó en sus rodillas.

El silencio allí era absoluto, solo se escuchaba los grillos que cantaban a la noche, ubicados por todos lados. 10 minutos después, de estar sentada allí, ausente, escucho los ladridos lejanos de perros. Siguió concentrada, no quería molestarse en averiguar. A los pocos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, sintió aire caliente en su cuello, escucho las hebillas de unas botas dejar de sonar a su lado. No se movió, espero solo lo peor. La nariz fría y húmeda del perro se pego a su cabeza, ella muy suavemente subió su miada y vio a la bestia de un gran tamaño, casi anormal. La cara del animal gruñía muy cerca de ella, mostrándole los enormes dientes, Ginny muy cuidadosamente comenzó a subir con la espalda pegada al tronco, viéndolo directamente. Ya de pie voltea a su lado derecho y allí parado estaba un hombre mirándola, tan simplemente.

Era un hermoso rubio, con una mirada que denotaba fuerza y autoridad, sus ojos grises subían y bajaban viendo el aspecto de la pelirroja. También en su rostro se notaba extrañeza por algo, desconocido para Ginny. Sudaba y algunos mechones de su rubio cabello se encontraban, atractivamente, pegados a su frente. Se coloco, delante de ella, muy cerca, apartando al perro con una mano, para que se alejara. Y arrastrando su espada.

esto te pertenece – lo dijo sin preguntar, alzando una mano mostrándole el vestido que ella había dejado atrás.

¿Quien es usted? - dijo mirando al chico hacia arriba. (era más alto que ella).

El que hace las preguntas soy yo – dijo Draco.

A mi no me trate de esa manera, ¿quien se cree? Atrevido.

Ya le dije que yo soy el que hago las preguntas, usted era la joven que venia en la carroza, con los idiotas que se enfrentaron a nosotros.

¿y que si es así? – dijo mas orgullosa aun. Él se le quedo mirando, frunciendo el seño.

¿De donde vienes? que osas hablarle a un hombre tan altanera. A mi me respetas, jovencita. De donde yo vengo las mujeres no deben dirigirse así a un hombre. Y las que lo hacen, son castigada. Así que de ahora en adelante te referirás a mí como "señor". Y vendrás conmigo, ya tengo un buen sitio en donde me puedes servir. No quiero matarte como a los otros. – ¿matarla como a los otros? eso significaba que Harry había muerto también, la idea hizo que los bellos de su cuerpo se crisparan. No lo odiaba tanto como para verlo fallecido.

Pues me da pena por su "señoría", pero yo no voy a ningún lado. El irrespetuoso es usted por dirigirse a mí que soy princesa, de esa manera tan autoritaria. – dijo solemne.

"Una princesa", mejor aun, a donde la voy a llevarla va a conocer a muchas "princesas". Y ellas, al igual que usted, van aprender a respetar, a sus superiores, los hombres – dijo esto demarcando cada palabra, la tomo fuertemente del brazo. llamo con un silbido a las restantes personas. Mientras que el perro juguetonamente saltaba hacia ella, empujándola con su gran peso, y lastimándola. Pero claro que iba a saber el pobre animal que estaba sucediendo – suficiente Bruno – dijo Draco calmando al cuadrúpedo. La llevaba de regreso por donde ella había caminado.

Él daba pasos agigantados, provocando que ella corriera para llevar su paso y no caerse, pero no pudo mas, sus pies le ardían y sentía que comenzaban a sangrar, porque sus zapatos la maltrataban. Cayó al suelo fangoso, y el que no la soltaba, estrangulando su brazo, la alzo con rudeza y la lastimo aun más.

por favor, no puedo caminar más, me duelen mucho – dijo mostrándoles sus ya rojos pies. Draco la miro sin importancia y la halo nuevamente – por favor "señor", no puedo.

Que débil eres – envaino su espada y con gran facilidad alzo a Ginny en sus brazos. La llevaría así, hasta salir del bosque. Ella miro su rostro más de cerca, y se pregunto porque un hombre de tan dotada belleza y juventud, era tan obstinado y severo. Pero a pesar, fue muy cordial con llevarla.

Gracias – dijo Ginny, muy por lo bajo. Él La miro con odiosidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Se acercaban más y más, a donde se encontraba la carretera, vio el carruaje de Harry y algunos caballos sin dueños. Busco con la mirada, para ver si veía alguna señal de Potter por algún lado. Pero nada encontró. Solo a unos cuantos hombres ya moribundos, mientras que otros pasaban entre ellos y, cruelmente, les hundían la espada en el pecho, para descartar algún signo de vida.

- ese al quien buscas escapo, pero pronto daremos por su paradero – dijo fríamente el rubio, sin mirarla. ¿Cómo sabia él, a quien estaba buscando?

La subió en la carroza en la que llego a ese lugar, ató sus pies y manos, para que no volviera a escapar como la primera vez.

¿a donde me lleva? – pregunto Ginny.

Ya se lo dije, a un sitio donde va aprender a dirigirse a los hombres con el respeto que merecemos – hablo Draco.

Por más de una hora viajaron. Dentro de la carroza, cambiaba de posición a cada momento, para que su cuerpo pudiera recibir correctamente el flujo de la sangre, en algunas ocasiones veía al joven rubio acercarse en su equino a una de las pequeñas ventadas para observarla. La incomodidad era absoluta, también la preocupación por lo desconocido. En el trayecto, su mente trabajaba velozmente pensando en sus padres, en donde estarían y el ¿Por qué si estaban en guerra sus hermanos no habían tomado acciones? No comprendía nada, todo en su mente era profundamente nublado. Solo tenia bien en claro su desgracia.

Ya empezaban a detenerse y a escuchar muchos movimientos fuera, Draco abrió la puerta del carruaje, corto las ataduras y la halo para bajarla.

ya llegamos – era un espacio enorme y rustico, como una espacie de hacienda bella por donde se viera. Supo que allí era donde se refugiaban momentáneamente las tropas de Draco – aquí vas aprender muchas cosas, y sabrás cuan dura es la vida – dijo con cinismo, viéndola. Ella ya harta de esto halo de su brazo con fuerza, para zafarse de él.

A mi no me va a enseñar nada, soy una mujer demasiado distinguida para que un animal como usted, me sepa comprender. No me vuelva a tocar. Le aseguro que cuando me encuentren en esta situación, va a pagar caro toda su barbarie – lo había gritado, por lo tanto llamo la atención de todas las personas. Nadie se atrevía hablarle tan fieramente a ese hombre de tan alto rango y carácter. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, no iba a soportar la humillación y menos delante de todos aquellos que le rendían un gran respeto. Con una señal llamo a una de las esclavas y tomando por el brazo a Ginny dijo…

Azótela, eso la enseñara a saber cual es su posición ante mi y luego de que lo hagas me llamas, yo sabré que hacer con ella – y con un poco de fuerza ejercida en Ginny, la lanzo al suelo.

El miedo la embargo, ¿azotarla?, eso era demasiado castigo para ella. Ginny en su reino, veía cuando su padre ordenaba castigar a sus esclavos con azotes, por desobediencia.

Sintió la rustica mano de una mujer corpulenta levantarla con delicadeza. Se resistió nuevamente cuando la esclava trataba de llevársela.

¿Como puede hacerme esto? con esa actitud solo demuestra lo que le falta, hombría – Lo dijo con ira e impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada, por no tener la fuerza suficiente que para el momento necesitaba. Draco se acerco despacio y con un movimiento rápido volteo el rostro de Ginny y con el mismo paso suave se marcho. Herida y humillada ella seguía tratando de soltarse, pero a pesar que era más alta que esa mujer, la esclava tenía mas fuerza que Ginny.

La llevo tras el establo, que estaba bastante retirado de la entrada a la propiedad, y en medio de ese pequeñísimo patio, había lo que parecía un tranco alto, limpiamente cortado, sin ramas ni nada floreciendo en el. Se acercaron allí y la desconocida mujer hizo que abrazara al macizo para atarles las manos en esa posición. Rasgo su vestimenta desde la nuca hasta la parte mas baja de su cintura, dejando a la vista su espalda totalmente desnuda. Se acerco un poco a Ginny y con sus manos, de color oscuro, y seco sus lágrimas.

- No llores, esto pasara rápido no voy a ser severa. Si por mi voluntad fuera no lo hiciera, pero mi deber es este – dijo con una voz dulce, como de las nanas cariñosas.

Fueron cinco azotes, cada uno dejo marcas en su piel, cada uno trajo un grito de dolor. Aun atada al tronco recostó su rostro bañado en lágrimas; su pecho subía y bajaba, jadeando, arrebatada. Sentía las gotas de sangre ir descendiendo por su espalda, gracias a la gravedad. Su cabello se había humedecido por el sudor y la sangre. El dolor era infinito y más para su ser tan delicado. Y sentía más dolor al saber que no era merecedora de aquello. La esclava ya se había ido a buscar al rubio como se lo había ordenado.

El llego al poco rato, después de haber terminado de cenar. Se había quitado su uniforme y ahora tenia una simple camisa blanca, un pantalón beige y sus botas altas hasta las rodillas. Vio a Ginny desahuciada, camino detallando sus heridas.

¿has aprendido la lección? – pregunto sereno. Ella solo lo observo – te he hecho una pregunta – dijo, apartando algunos mechones de cabellos, rojos, de la cara de la chica.

No me maltrate mas, no merezco el daño que me hace – sus labios y su boca estaban secos, articulaba las palabras desganadamente.

Entonces dime si aprendiste la lección – tardo en responder, pero abrió sus labios para decir un "si" doloroso. Draco hizo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. La desato y antes que cayera en el suelo la sostuvo para ayudarla a caminar. Pidió que la asistieran y que curaran las heridas.

La misma esclava que la castigo, en conjunto con otras mujeres mas jóvenes, la llevaron a un cuarto, en donde solo había una cama con sábanas pulcras y blancas. Las jóvenes se encargaron de terminar de romperle la ropa que tenía ensangrentada, la desnudaron completamente y así la colocaron boca abajo en la cama para no lastimar sus heridas, la cubrieron con una tela, también blanca, pero solo hasta la cintura. Así la curarían.

Draco ya afuera se sirvió algún tipo de alcohol, escuchaba los gemidos de Ginny por el malestar. Pero esto quedo a un lado cuando uno de sus mejores amigos apareció de sorpresa para visitarlo. Con un fuerte abrazo lo recibió y le invito unas copas con él.

Blaise, a que se debe esta visita tuya – dijo Draco.

Para verte, o que esperabas. Llegue aquí hace unos 20 o 15 minutos, pero fui a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar, es magnifico por cierto. Te vi trayendo a rastras a una chica pelirroja, ¿que mal hizo? Se veía bastante lastimada – dijo curioso Blaise. Draco volteo a ver su baso y a bordearlo con el dedo.

Me insulto, es una niña caprichosa. Me dijo que era una princesa, cosa que creo, porque es extremadamente delicada. Pero a pesar de todo es fuerte, para lo que yo esperaba. Tuve un pequeño encuentro con el tal Potter y parte de su tropa, entonces allí la vi huyendo. Luego que acabe con parte de ellos, la busque y la encontré en un estado deplorable, la traje aquí. No se porque pero me parece haberla visto en algún otro lugar. – dijo pensativo.

Ese Potter tiene el ego bien alto, a mi me cae tan bien como te cae a ti – dijo irónicamente – pero en fin, no has cambiado ese carácter Draco. Si pude notar que es hermosa, su desarreglo no le resta belleza o ¿me lo niegas?

no lo niego, pero tampoco me parece que tenga buenos atributos que darme – ambos rieron, porque los dos sabían que a Malfoy le gustaba "probar" a sus esclavas mas jóvenes – de todas maneras la pondré a mi servicio, de esa forma, si es una princesa, vera el lado oscuro en donde están las personas que complacían sus exigencias – Rieron nuevamente y brindaron por ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ginny abrió lentamente sus ojos, tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, su espalda le ardía muy levemente, más bien sentía una pequeña incomodidad. El sol ya estaba resplandeciente, entraba de costado por una de las ventanas, iluminando la pequeña habitación. A su lado estaba sentada una señora, la reconoció, era la misma de la noche anterior. La vio acercarse y muy suavemente le dijo…

- Espero que hayas descansado debidamente, los cortes en tu espalda ya están curados, yo misma lo hice. Te aplique unas hierbas para que no te quedaran cicatrices, tienes una piel hermosa, como para que tengas esas marcas tan horribles. Ahora puedes levantarte yo ya regreso, ¿está bien? – Ginny asintió, levemente con la cabeza aun recostada en la almohada. La vio salir, pensó en preguntarle por su nombre al regresar.

Observo un poco más en la misma posición, y luego comenzó a moverse. Se sentó y diviso que estaba desnuda, halo la sábana para su pecho, a pesar que estaba sola, no quiso verse tan descubierta. A uno de los costados de la cama, estaba una tina de madera, se fijo para ver si estaba llena de agua, pero no, todo lo contrario.

Era calido estar allí, por las ventanas entraban los sonidos de los caballos, algunas voces y muchas aves; hay no hacia ni frió ni calor, solo aire fresco.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, la señora traía con ella dos cubetas de agua, las vertió en la tina y con una sonrisa le indico a Ginny que se acercara.

te mereces un baño, no se de donde te trajo el joven Draco – "Con que así se llama" pensó Ginny – pero desde que llegaste, hasta ahora, estabas muy sucia.

El me secuestro – dijo sin pensar, la esclava se le quedo mirando incrédula – pero bueno. Me puedes decir tu nombre.

Si claro, es Nancy.

Así nos entendemos mejor – se levanto de la cama, dejando la sábana y se sumergió en la tina. El agua era tibia, refrescante; la bañera no era como en donde ella acostumbraba a bañarse, está era de una simple madera y las de ella eran hechas en bronce, pero no le importo la diferencia. Nancy la ayudo estrujando su espalda suavemente, sin lastimarla. Se sintió como cuando era niña y recibía sus baños de su nana. Era lindo recordar todo eso.

Cuando ya estaba fuera, Nancy le facilito una toalla para secarse, también le señalo un pequeño bulto de ropa, que seria su vestimenta. Nada comparado con las cantidades de telas que tenía que llevar todos los días, cuando estaba en su hogar. Hablaron un poco mientras ella comenzaba a quitarse el agua, pero una voz que venia de afuera desconcentro a la esclava.

Nancy……Nancy. ¿Dónde estas? – llamaba Draco.

Termina de arreglarte y sal, te estaré esperando – la señora salio. Y la escucho hablando con Malfoy tras la puerta. Él le preguntaba por ella, y le daba algunas instrucciones. Oía su voz autoritaria y le hervía la sangre, aún en su mente reinaba la venganza por sus vejaciones.

Se aparto de la puerta y reviso el atuendo que se pondría, era casi igual a la ropa que solía utilizar debajo de sus vestidos y de un color bastante claro, pensó en "si era correcto ponerse aquello". Pero al final de todo, era lo único que tenía. Ya resignada se coloco el pequeño vestidito, le llegaba justo por sus rodillas, con un cuello bajo y tiras medianamente delgadas. En sus pies llevaría unos zapatos de desconocido material, bajos y con apariencia desgastada. Salio y vio a Nancy parada esperándola como se lo había dicho.

veo que te quedo bien – Ginny le lanzo una mirada incrédula.

No lo creo, es muy corto, yo soy muy alta, creo que no es correcto que lo lleve puesto. El tuyo llega hasta los tibillos – dijo indicándole la diferencia. La esclava rió con gracias, mientras ginny fruncía el seño.

Para nada, lo que sucede es que yo soy una vieja gorda y no es adecuado que utilice algo como lo que tú traes puesto. A diferencia de ti que eres joven y bella. Claro no solo por eso te di ese atuendo, es porque es el único que tenia para ti, lo otro te iban a quedar enormes y se te caerían y eso no es conveniente que pase. Aparte con el que tienes, trabajaras mas cómodamente, mira a las demás domesticas – Si, estaban igual que ellas, eran casi tan jóvenes como Ginny. Pero ¿trabajar cómodamente? ¿domesticas?

¿trabajar? Yo nunca he tenido que hacer nada por mi cuenta y porque tengo que estar vestidas al igual que ellas. En mi palacio mis sirvientes no llevan estas ropas andrajosas – Nancy la miro ofendida – lo siento no quise decir eso de verdad, lo lamento.

Tranquila, ahora para que comprendas mejor las cosas sube al despacho del joven Draco, es en el pasillo de la derecha, la segunda puerta, él sabrá explicarte todo lo que quieras saber – se lo decía mientras caminaba con ella a las escaleras – y no se te olvide dirigirte a él como "señor"

Lo odio.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, o quieres que se te castigue nuevamente. Dale tiempo, no es tan malo como crees.

Comenzó a subir despacio, no quería llegar tan rápido, le asustaba lo que él hiciera con ella. Todo en ese lugar era viejo, pero bien cuidado; las escaleras rechinaban un poco debajo de sus pies. Al terminar de subir observo un cuadro de un hombre muy parecido a Draco, pero con unas pequeñas arrugas que surcaban su rostro, tenía un hermoso bastón forrado en cuero negro con un mazo en forma de serpiente de plata. Pensó que tal vez, seria el padre de Malfoy, era lo más probable. Giro a su derecha y con unas pocas zancadas llego a la puerta indicada. Dudo en tocar, pero ya no había manera de zafarse. Golpeo dos veces, con la esperanza que le dijera que estaba ocupado o simplemente que no se encontraba allí.

Pase – se acomodo un poco el cabello, que con lo liso que era no había necesidad de que lo peinara, se mordió un poco el labio y entro.

me llamaba……señor – Draco subió su mirada de unos mapas y planos que momentos antes analizaba. La vio parada elegantemente con un rostro profundamente serio. No dijo nada, se dedico a guardar algunas cosas y sacar un cigarrillo. Se acomodo mucho mejor en su asiento y aspiro el humo un par de veces.

Veo que la ropa de esclava te sienta de maravilla – cínicamente opino – no acostumbro a castigar a mis criadas, mas bien me caracterizo por darles….., digamos, mucho cariño. Pero ayer tú fuiste muy atrevida conmigo y no es correcto.

Con su debido respeto, pero el atrevido fue usted, señor. – Draco se levanto, rodeo el escritorio y se recostó en el, con una mano le indico que se acercara. Ella obedeció pero con el corazón en la garganta, solo dio algunos pasos dejando una distancia prudente.

Me sorprende que sigas teniendo esa actitud altiva conmigo, ¿será que no surtieron efectos esos latigazos?

Por supuesto que si lo hicieron, solo estoy reiterando que no considero haberle faltado el respeto.

Pues si lo hiciste y punto, quiero que sepas que mi palabra es la ultima, ¿Correcto? – Ella asintió, dolida – te mande a llamar, porque a partir de hoy pasaras a ser una mas de mis criadas. Ya conoces a Nancy ella es encargada de todo y también se encargara de enseñarte a limpiar, fregar, cocinar y alguno que otro detallito que necesitas saber para que estés…….sobre avisada. Ahora baja y se buena – se volteo resuelta y con la distinción que le habían enseñado se retiro. En el camino de regreso vio a Blaise, pero siguió, ignorándolo por completo y sin bajar el rostro. El chico levanto una ceja y la miro con impudor.

Amigo, de verdad que esa nueva adquisición es toda una obra de arte, bien hecha. – dijo entrando al despacho sin tocar.

Ya te dije no es una gran cosa. No seas tonto, cuantas mujeres no hemos tenido como esa, como para que estés babeándote por una.

Ginny descendió las escaleras, fue a la cocina siguiendo a una de las criadas, esperando ver a Nancy. Cuando entro vio a muchas mujeres y solo a unos pocos hombres que entraban y salían por la puerta trasera, llevando sacos de verduras y vegetales. Las domésticas se distribuían, una cocinaba otra picaba, en fin, preparando un montón de comida para una gran cantidad de personas. Vio a la robusta mujer, agilizando todo. Se acerco, poco a poco, observando cada detalle. Era más alta que todas las demás chicas, sin tomar en cuenta que también su cabello rojo vislumbraba, no eran aspectos que para aquel lugar eran favorables, lo menos que deseaba era que todos las observaran y se dieran cuenta que estaba allí.

La cocina era grande, muy espaciosa, rustica en toda su extensión, pero con una calidez que no percibía, ni percibió, en algún lugar de su enorme castillo.

allí estas – dijo Nancy acercándose a ella firmemente – te esperaba para comenzar con las labores que te corresponden – la guió fuera, la cocina tenia una puerta hacia el exterior. Camino a su lado, viendo al frente, donde en un pequeño rió que cruzaba la propiedad, estaban otras mujeres a gachas, lavando una gran cantidad de ropa masculina. Supo en ese instante que ese seria su trabajo; volteo varias veces a su lado buscando una salida, lo hizo más que todo por un impulso, porque ella muy bien sabía que era casi imposible escapar de allí. Al llegar, como lo supuso, sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella. Reprimió el deseo de mirarlas con superioridad, pero allí, Ginevra no era superior a nadie.

Siéntate – le indico Nancy.

En donde se supone que tengo que hacerlo – dijo con ironía, al ver que por ninguna parte esta algún tipo de asiento. Escucho como todas las demás jóvenes reían por lo bajo burlonamente. Frunció el seño, cruzando los brazos en un gesto infantil.

No te preocupes querida, te comprendo. Tienes que hacerlo como las otras, sentarte encima de alguna roca que escojas – Ginny asintió cortésmente. Pero en su mente volaban miles de pensamientos irónicos. "Sentarse en alguna que escoja" era solo una estupida piedra, rustica como todas, en realidad no tenia elección alguna. Muy delicadamente, se fue agachando para sentarse, pero como el vestido que tenia era tan corto, las partes traseras de sus muslos hicieron contacto con la ardiente roca que inmediatamente quemo su blanca piel, ella gimió, y volvió a levantarse. – querida, se me olvido, rocía con tu mano algo de agua sobre la superficie, antes de sentarte, porque ellas están todo día bajo el sol - Así lo hizo y termino sentándose. Nancy coloco un gran canasto lleno de ropa muy cerca de sus pies.

Me imagino que no sabrás como lavarlas – le indico la esclava. Ginny la miro con enojo porque la hizo sentir inútil, pero no tuvo otra opción que decir, altaneramente, "No". Nancy solo sonrió dulcemente y poniéndose en cuclillas comenzó explicarle la técnica.

Por otro lado Draco seguía conversando con Blaise, veía a su amigo pasearse por toda la habitación, revisando cada detalle. Zabini al llegar a la ventana, observo un telescopio muy largo, sobre su base, apuntando hacia el exterior.

es hermoso, ¿Esta bañado en oro? – abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que Draco asentía.

Es una reliquia de familia, me lo dieron cuando tuve la mayoría de edad, desde aquí puedes observar lo que quieras – vio como su amigo bajaba un poco la cara, para ver a través de el.

Ve esto Draco, te va a gustar – Malfoy se levanto, se posiciono para ver y allí estaba Ginny, llena de agua, con las piernas levemente abiertas, para poder restregar bien la ropa, lo hacia inútilmente, a comparación de las ya expertas mujeres que la rodeaban. Se le veía agotada y molesta. Uno de sus tirantes se corrió por los movimientos de los brazos, dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Sintió una leve punzada en su ojo al presionarlo más contra el telescopio. Se irguió muy rápido, como si se hubiera ofendido con algo, paso con grandes zancadas directo hacia la puerta, la abrió y se coloco aun lado.

Vete, eres un enfermo. – dijo Draco, herido

No te moleste, me vas a decir que no te gusto mirarla – dijo caminando hay el pasillo.

No – grito Malfoy azotándole la puerta en el rostro. Camino a su escritorio nuevamente, pero antes recogió algunas hojas que se deslizaron por la pequeña brisa que el causo al caminar tan rápido a su lado. Miro el telescopio aun quieto en el mismo punto; volteo hacia tras instintivamente, y se acerco con lentitud. Aun Ginny esta allí, quería seguirla viendo, y por ese motivo golpeo con la palma abierta el extremo más cercano al del cilindro.

**Nota de la autora: **este capitulo, es muy probable, que sea aburrido, pero es necesario para que la historia tengo una secuencia coherente……de todas formas espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. El próximo será mucho mejor.


End file.
